plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Usurpation Forces
The Usurpation Soldiers are one of the three factions in Plazma Burst 2, along with Civil Security and the Protagonists. Not much is known about the Usurpians, other than the fact they are an enemy in Plazma Burst 2. They may have been the reason the Marine was sent back in time, to destroy the Usurpians, as well as the Falkok. It is unknown where they come from but it is excepted they do not come from Earth. Some say they may come from Mars and others say they may come from a planet that has the name "Usurpation" in it, I.E. Usurpia, Usurpatia, etc. Statistics Ranks There are four ranks of Usurpians in Plazma Burst 2. They are listed in ascending order: *Minor Usurpation Soldier: The Minor Usurpation Soldier has a Light blue visor and bleed light blue blood when damaged. The first class of Usurpation Soldier has 150 hp or less. They mainly carry alien rifles and alien pistols.On some occasions, they will fight against Civil Security or the Marine and his allies in groups or hordes. One infamous example was in the levels 40 and 31. If the difficulty is set to hard, it is very rare to find the first class of Usurpation Soldiers, for their health will increase and become a Major Usurpation Soldier. *Major Usurpation Soldier: The Major Usurpation Soldier has a dark blue visor and are usually seen with more powerful weapons. They will show up if they possess more than 150 hp. Often at times, they fight in groups of 2-3 or more, since they rarely patrol alone. *Advanced Usurpation Soldier: This Soldier has armor similar to the first class of Usurpation Solder, but is coloured white and red. They mainly use Alien Shotguns, but also show up with other weapons. The model does not change according to HP, as long as the Character ID is 6. They can be viewed as leaders, one such as in level 31. They sometimes fight alongside other Usurpation Soldiers on the battlefield. *Usurpation Destroyer: This model will appear on any Usurpation Soldier with 350+ HP, which is also limitless. They mostly reside in the few levels of the Campaign, either using upgraded weapons or the CS-BNG, and almost never fight with the other Usurpians. A small group of 3 destroyers can be found in level 40, equipped with Ray Gun C-01y's. Weapons The Usurpians also have a variety of weapons at their disposal, with many modeled similarly to their species. *Alien Pistol: One of the three Pistol's the player can choose during the game. It fires 2 shots every time the trigger is pulled. It can be found along with the Alien Rifle in level 1. It can be bought from the equipment shop for $600. It is only found in levels 1 and 2. *Alien Rifle: One of the most common weapons used by the Usurpation, it has a slow rate of fire compared to the other assault rifles, but it pierces through thin walls and Enemies. It can be found during the first level of the campaign, along with the Alien Pistol. It could also be bought from the Equipment Shop for $1400. *Alien Shotgun: The main weapon for Advanced Usurpation Soldier, it shoots 2 rounds parallel to each other with each shot, giving it a longer range and more damage for headshots, however, its shot cannot pierce through thin walls like the Alien Rifle. It could be found in level 2 or bought in the equipment shop for $1500. It is VERY valuable weapon for several reasons. It knocks the target back if unstable, shoots 2 bullets, and has a medium firing rate. This could be considered the best Shotgun in the game. *CS-BNG: Mainly by the Usurpation Destroyer. This gun shoots a Huge Green Projectile that damages the enemy when they are in radius and explodes when it hits something (Even corpses). It has high power but slow fire rate. It can be bought in the Equipment Shop for $4000. This gun is mainly used against groups or powerful enemies and sometimes used in long ranges. * Trivia *This is the only race that is Alien, aside from the Falkok. The Civil Security and the Marine is human. *They are a very mysterious race, and they use very high tech equipment. *All of Usurpian avatars can be used in multiplayer. *The rootword "usurp" means to take (a position of power or importance) illegally or by force, which really fits the actions of the usurpation forces, because it's obvious they're trying to take over Earth by force. *Even though the Usurpers are a high-tech alien race, they are sometimes out gunned by the less advanced Civil Security. *In all of the Usurps the advance usurpian is the only one who differ in color. Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:The 2 enemies race Category:Android SLC-56